


Piccolo x Mute Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury, Mute Reader, Muteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Piccolo (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Piccolo x Mute Reader

You felt a warm breeze roll over your skin as you sighed, running your fingers through the lush bed of grass beneath you as your mind wandered. 

It was a gorgeous afternoon... The sun was shining high in the sky at this time, making you squint as you glanced at the mountains in the distance. A few puffy clouds dotted the upper atmosphere, seeming to balance the whole landscape as you envisioned the scene before you as a masterpiece on a canvas.

 _Nothing can compare to nature's true beauty..._ You realized, knowing that anything you might try to create would pale next to a sight such as this. You pouted at that thought, puffing your cheeks out slightly while pulling out your sketchbook.

_It's not fair..._

You flipped to your most recent entry, looking over the delicate lines and shadows while searching your work for any flaws. Of course with your overly critical eyes you found plenty, sighing to yourself before getting out your small bag with your other art supplies in it.

You began to work on the miniature version of the landscape in front of you, trying your hardest to make your version as majestic as the real mountains themselves. Some time later you were satisfied with your drawing, putting your things away carefully before standing up and brushing a few blades of grass from your clothing.

_Hmm... It's getting late..._

The sun was nearing the edge of the horizon, making you realize it was time to go as you turned and headed in the direction of home. Your feet carried you down the familiar pathways as you stepped under the cover of trees, walking through the shadowy forest with purpose while remaining vigilant. The surrounding silence bothered you less than it used to, now feeling like a close friend rather than a horrible unknown...

It had been close to two years since the accident. The memory sending an involuntary shiver down your spine as you recalled that gruesome day. It had been a dark period of time in your life after you recovered from the crash, your spirit as well as your body having to do a lot of healing in order to get to where you were today.

 _No good comes from wallowing in grief..._ You told yourself, knowing that sentiment to be true. _I'm so glad I was able to move past that-_

The sound of a twig snapping made you freeze for a split second before you spun around, your [e/c] orbs locking onto a huge, vicious looking wolf that was staring back at you hungrily. A few other wolves appeared from the bushes, encircling your position quickly as you began to panic.

 _Shit....... Nice dogs... Nice dogs..._ You repeated in your mind, trying to back away slowly as the leader of the pack growled. _Yeah fucking right..._ Your inner voice hissed, scrambling to come up with a plan of escape as the animals began to creep forward.

You frowned as a rather unappealing idea popped into your head, cursing inwardly while knowing you didn't exactly have too many options right now. You'd just have to come back for it later...

You grabbed the shoulder strap of your bag, planning your next move out in your head briefly before leaping into action. In one fluid movement you whipped your bag and all it's contents at the wolves, stunning them temporarily before dashing in the opposite direction.

The sound of something running behind you after a few seconds made you glance back, your eyes widening as one of the fast moving creatures lunged at you.

Your body instinctively rolled to the side, avoiding the attack and tumbling down the hillside as a few silent screams left your lips. The wind was forced out of your lungs as you crashed into the dirt at the bottom, hissing in pain while seeing multiple cuts on your hands and arms from where you'd tried to catch yourself. You sucked in a breath before looking back up, spotting the wolves still on the high ground above.

_This... Is not good......._

They seemed to be contemplating whether or not to pursue their target, shifting around nervously and whining before an explosion nearby spooked them. The terrified animals took off running, scared of the new threat as their instincts told them to get as far away from this unknown as possible.

You looked behind you while pushing yourself up slightly, wondering what had unexpectedly saved your life as you locked eyes with an unusual looking person.

The first thing you noticed was that this stranger didn't look like anyone you'd ever seen before. Green skin, pointy ears and a very unusual outfit were the first few features that jumped out at you, making you wonder if you were hallucinating or not as the mysterious man finally spoke up.

"Are you alright?" His deep voice questioned, giving you a look of concern while offering you his hand.

You took a deep breath before letting it out as you nodded, accepting his help while letting him pull you to your feet. You had a few cuts here and there, and some sore spots that would most likely bruise, but for the most part you were okay. You smiled up at the helpful stranger before placing your hand near your mouth, lowering it back down in front of yourself in a symbolic gesture of thanks.

Piccolo raised a brow as he was unsure of what that meant, wondering to himself why you weren't speaking as he continued to observe you.

 _I wish I had some way to thank him properly..._ You sighed, glancing away as you realized he probably just thought you were very strange.

"You're sure that you're okay?" Piccolo asked again, not really liking the idea of leaving you out here in the forest alone.

 _What is she doing all the way out here anyway?_ The Namekian couldn't help but wonder, realizing that it would probably just be a good idea to take you someplace safer now that nightfall was nearly here. It was a long walk to any of the human cities and the only people he knew of that lived all the way out here were Goku's family...

"I can take you home if you live nearby...?" He offered, making you look back at him in surprise.

Piccolo watched you making some quick signs with your fingers, staring at him with your bright [e/c] eyes the entire time. It was hard to focus on what you were trying to convey to him when your face was so distracting he thought, immediately blinking a few times and mentally slapping himself as he wondered why that notion had even crossed his mind. His dark iris' went back to watching your hands as the movements reminded him of something Gohan had shown him a while ago...

 _I think he called it 'sign language'..._ Piccolo remembered, thinking carefully about what his friend had told him. Either way it seemed maybe Gohan could help you better than he could, making the man in front of you decide on a plan of action. 

"I know this seems strange..." He began, looking at you seriously while trying his best to appear non-threatening at the same time. "But I have a friend who can probably understand you better than I can..." Piccolo admitted, glancing down at your hands briefly before his intense gaze locked onto yours again. 

"He's an Earthling like you. His family lives nearby and they can help you out... I can take you there if you'd like." The Namekian explained, hoping that was enough information to make you feel comfortable enough to trust him. 

_I don't really want to walk home alone now..._ You realized, weighing the pros and cons of the situation before deciding to accept the offer. _And he did save my life..._ You remembered, vowing to tell him thank you later once you had the means to.

You nodded your head as you stepped over to the taller man, looking up at him curiously before grinning. You could have sworn you saw the smallest dusting of purple appearing on his cheeks before he scooped you up, taking off into the sky quickly as you gasped. A deep chuckle rumbled behind you as your wide eyes took in the fast moving scenery below, completely amazed at what was happening right now.

 _I mean, I figured he wasn't exactly normal... But we're flying!_ You thought excitedly, smiling to yourself and enjoying the ride before spotting a tiny house in a clearing up ahead. A few seconds later you'd both arrived at that area as Piccolo's feet touched down gracefully on the Son property. You were set back on your feet just as the door to the cozy looking house opened, revealing a dark haired man who looked to be about your age. 

"Hey Piccolo!" He greeted, glancing back and forth between you two while walking over. "Who's your new friend?"

"Well, that's the problem..." Piccolo explained, frowning slightly while glancing your way. "I... I can't understand her."

You figured now was a good time to explain so to speak as you sent the younger man across from you a small wave, getting his attention before moving your fingers carefully.

 _"Hello! My name is [Y/n]... I can't speak, but I can hear you just fine."_ You signed, watching happily as the man wearing glasses seemed to understand. _"Your friend said you could help me..."_

"Oh! No problem!" Gohan said out loud, sending you a warm grin before continuing. He made the corresponding signs with his hands as he spoke, making you smile as you appreciated his kindness.

"My name is Gohan and that's Piccolo." He explained, finally noticing the dried blood on your hands from the few cuts that were there. "Let's get you patched up and then we can take you home..."

Piccolo watched you curiously as you made the same gesture from earlier, this time directed at Gohan. The other fighter couldn't help but feel a tiny stab of jealously at his friend's ability to communicate with you, watching you follow him before glancing back one last time.

The radiant smile you sent his way made the Namekian tense, literally throwing him off balance as he took a step back. You giggled inwardly at his flustered reaction, actually thinking he looked rather adorable when embarrassed as you turned back around before entering the house. 

Piccolo walked over to one of the outer walls, leaning against the bricks lightly and crossing his arms. Your smile flashed through his mind again as he fought against the warmth creeping across his face, cursing inwardly at his own foolish thoughts.

_Dammit....... She's cute..._

...

 **A/N: PICCOLO SENPAI THINKS I'M CUTE** ミ◕u◕ミ **< 3**


	2. Piccolo x Mute Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: There needs to be more fics/oneshots for Piccolo** (╯◕_◕)╯ **Just sayin'...**

...

_There..._

You sighed, changing the last bandage on your fingers as you wrapped the stretchy material around the nearly healed cut.

It had been a few days since your encounter with the wolves and you were feeling much better, glancing around at the familiar scenery while happy to be back in your element. The wildflowers that grew around your house were blooming wonderfully, making you smile as you went to go grab your sketchbook.

You pulled out the tattered journal, tracing the tips of your fingers over the few teeth marks that were embedded in the cover. 

The corner of your mouth turned up as you remembered when Piccolo had brought it to you, your inner voice chuckling at the memory as you flipped open to a blank page. The brilliantly colored petals and plants in front of you regained your attention as you began drawing, replicating the scene before your eyes.

_I wonder if I'll see him today..._

You continued working on your sketch until you were satisfied with the composition, blowing off a few eraser shavings before giving the paper a once over. 

_I should go grab my watercolors for this..._ You thought, getting up before heading towards the door to your cabin. When you returned outside you were happily surprised to see the outline of someone familiar, the crisp white fabric of their cape blowing gracefully in the wind as you walked up. 

Piccolo was staring at your notebook curiously, looking at the page you were currently working on before glancing over at you.

"Hey [Y/n]." His deep voice echoed, seeming more intense in the tranquility of the forest. "Gohan said I should come see how you were doing..." The Namekian went on, grumbling internally for actually following his friend's advice. 

You smiled up at your new friend before showing him your hands, indicating that you were doing fine and healing as he seemed to understand.

You sat back down on the grass near your book, opening your color palette before pouring a tiny splash of water in the top of the case. While glancing back up at the alien you couldn't help but smirk at his ever-present tough exterior before making a few signs.

 _"I'm glad you came by."_ You explained, mouthing the words along with your hands before patting the grass next to you a few times and hoping he'd stick around.

The Namekian did just that, taking a seat on the ground before crossing his legs and assuming the position he used to meditate. He watched you beginning to add color to the picture in your lap, very much amazed with your skill as he realized it was turning out to be an exact copy of the flowers up ahead.

The way you blended the colors together almost made it seem _more_ magical than the reality of this world he thought, continuing to observe you until you suddenly looked his way.

Piccolo blinked as he noticed you were closer than before, glancing down for a split second as he instantly realized why. He was so caught up in watching you paint that he had leaned over without thinking, making you giggle silently as you stared his way. Your [e/c] eyes roaming over his own face so closely made him straighten back up as he cleared his throat, feeling a familiar warmth taking over his features once more as he glanced away.

 _Every time I'm around her I feel like such a fool..._ Piccolo grumbled, wondering why that was as Kami's voice chuckled from within his mind. The old man said something about humans and affection as Piccolo tried his best to tune him out, not wanting to hear some sappy lecture right now.

The two of you sat together for a while longer, enjoying each other's company until it finally became time to part ways.

You set your art supplies aside before getting to your feet, stretching a bit and sighing as Piccolo seemed to take the hint. As embarrassing as it was, he tried his hardest to replicate the signs you and Gohan had shown him earlier, moving his fingers clumsily while trying to tell you 'goodbye'.

"Rrgh..."

His efforts to communicate with you made you smile as you reached up, repositioning his fingers into the correct form. You helped him make the right word as you noticed him looking rather uncomfortable at the contact.

_Why is he so adorable?!_ You asked yourself, feeling your own face heating up while looking at him. _Oh! Right..._ You remembered, letting go of Piccolo's hands suddenly before turning back to your sketchbook. 

_I hope he likes it..._

Piccolo fought with the blush on his face as he watched you remove the picture you'd just completed, scribbling something on the back of it quickly before handing the paper to him. He took the page carefully, raising a green brow as he tried to read the foreign letters you'd written. 

Now it was your turn to feel embarrassed as you sent the man in front of you a nervous grin, gathering your supplies and journal from where they sat before skipping towards your door. You sent a very confused Piccolo one last wave before disappearing inside, making the fighter glance down at the strange scribbles on the back of the paper once more as he frowned.

Piccolo took off towards Gohan's energy, knowing he was one person who would be able to read this for him without giving him any grief.

And he couldn't lie, he was eager to hear what you had written...

...

Somewhere in Satan City...

...

Gohan was walking through the city with Videl, the two of them chatting casually before someone appeared directly in front of them.

"Oh! Hey Piccolo!" Gohan said, blinking a few times in surprise. "Is everything alright?"

Videl seemed shocked as well, both of them looking up at their friend while waiting for an explanation.

"Yeah, everything's fine..." Piccolo answered, not wanting to worry anyone just because of his own trivial issues. He looked down as he pulled the delicate piece of paper out of his shirt before handing it to Gohan as Videl watched curiously.

"Wow! This is really good!" The half Saiyan spoke up, looking at the painted picture with interest. "Did [Y/n] do this?"

Piccolo nodded. "She wrote something on the back too... But I don't know what it says." He went on, crossing his arms as Videl smiled knowingly. 

"A picture is worth a thousand words..." Gohan read, grinning to himself before finishing.

"But the memories are priceless. Thank you Piccolo."

Piccolo repeated those words in his mind, going over them again and again as he felt his heart beating a bit faster. He really did enjoy spending time with you, always feeling completely at ease whenever he did so. Maybe it was fate that your lives had suddenly collided...

"Awww!" Videl squeaked, grabbing onto Gohan's arm and leaning against him. "That's so romantic!"

"It really is." Gohan agreed, smiling even wider while seeing his former teacher's flustered reaction.

"Tch, give me that!" Piccolo grumbled, snatching the page back carefully as the couple in front of him shared a laugh. 

"So does this mean you've got a girlfriend now Piccolo?" Videl asked, giggling to herself while thinking that the idea of that was incredibly adorable.

Piccolo tucked the drawing back in his gi, looking away in embarrassment before grumbling something under his breath.

"...Maybe."

...

 **A/N:** **Hope you guys enjoyed this little continuation and thank you as always for all the votes, comments, follows! I love seeing them and reading them and I think each and everyone one of you are special** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 


End file.
